


【玹容】 镜恋

by peachbomb99



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbomb99/pseuds/peachbomb99
Summary: 改编文 扭曲预警 杀人预警 郑在玹第一人称视角





	【玹容】 镜恋

我想泰容还是爱我的。  
看着他像小猫一样在我身下低低呻吟的样子，我更能确认这一点。  
从刚才高潮的激情中缓过神，我开始温柔地一下下抚摸他纤瘦的腰身、感受他皮肤为此而起的细小颗粒。  
拨开他汗湿的黑色刘海，我心疼地吮吻着被他咬破的嘴唇，又捻转着一点点转移到面颊，最后咬了咬他通红的耳垂。  
“绒...再一次...好不好？”  
听到我的央求，他只是敏感地扭动了一下，却依旧把脸深埋在枕头里没有回答。  
但我知道，他这是默许的意思。  
“哥...舒服吗...喜欢吗...”我一边奋力地挺动腰身，一边温柔地在他耳边轻语。  
同以往的每一次欢爱一样，这时的他已经只剩下不断的呜咽声，津液从他失控微张的嘴唇里淌下来，黏湿了下面的枕巾。  
其实，有一个害羞的情人不失为一种情趣，但是这种做到再怎么激烈都从不回应的性爱终于在我心底渐渐滋生了一种不安的情绪，而且日臻明显。

“他一定是爱我的...一定还是爱我的...”我双臂抱头，苦丧着脸。  
“在玹你别太难受，就算不愿意说出来，并不表示他不爱你。不爱你又怎么会答应和你同居呢，是吧？”  
坐在对面的这个男人是我在大学时期的同桌，他现在是美国一名小有名气的心理医生。  
“我之前逼着他去过一次医院，医生说他的声带没有任何问题，不说话只是种心理障碍。我猜想是那次事故给他带来的刺激太大了。但是...我努力了这么几年，一直悉心照顾他，却依旧看不到一点恢复的希望，悠太，你说我该怎么办...”  
“心因性失语是很常见的心理病症，是人在受到强烈刺激后引起的一种生理和心理上的反应，有的人除了暂时失去发声功能甚至还会失明或者失聪...所以你也不要太悲观...只要耐心细心地引导，恢复的几率是很高的。嗯...获许一些不让人重视的细节，反而会是促使他恢复的关键的...”  
“是...是吗？..但问题是他不仅仅不愿意说话，还变得很孤僻，不太愿意见人。我本来想让他多接触一些以前的朋友，也许能给他一些积极的帮助，但是他...”说到这里，我又叹了口气。  
“什么朋友？是你俩都认识的朋友吗？”  
“嗯，是我以前的队友，我们都很熟的。”  
“会不会那里面有他害怕的人，你可以试着让她先接触其中一两个，看看她什么反应。”  
“......”  
“在玹...在玹...你在听我说吗？”  
“啊...啊？...嗯....其实...”  
悠太见我有话欲说的样子，拿起马克杯抿了一小口等我继续说下去。  
“其实我一直没跟你说...那个和他一起经历了爆炸事故的朋友也是我的队友，而且...而且他在那起事故中身亡了。”  
“......”听到这里，悠太挑眉看向我，眼神带着看穿人心的洞察力，  
“所以...那个人以前是你情敌？”  
喂喂，他在胡说什么啊！  
“什...什么情敌不情敌的？我们都是很好的兄弟，况且...况且我和你嫂子的关系一直很稳定，我当练习的那段时间就和他在一起了...我们一直很好，没有分过手的。”  
“好好！”中本悠太马上做投降状，“我只是胡乱一猜，你急个什么劲！嫂子是爱你的，只爱你的。这样行了吧？”  
“......其实你嫂子，他除了我之外，谁都不愿意见的，不管是认识还是不认识的。”  
“你的意思是，嫂子还有些自闭？”  
“...悠太，”犹豫了一下，我还是决定告诉他，“如果一个人老把自己关在屋子里，一待可以一整天，什么也不做，这样算自闭吗？”  
“唔，那倒也不一定。这个时代，宅在家里好多天不出门的人多了去了。”悠太一副不以为意的表情，转而又郑重地问道，“那你有留意过她在房里做什么吗？上网还是做其他的什么？”  
“我...我每次下班回家开了门看他，他都只是坐在房里一动不动，什么也没在干。”  
“是这样吗...”中本悠太皱着眉思索了一会儿，“那白天呢？你不在的时候呢？她一整天都这样？”  
“这个...白天我在外面工作，也没有时间多关心他。”  
“治疗心理疾病一定要彻底了解病患的行为表现。在玹啊...我有一个建议。”悠太俯过身子，凑到我耳边。  
听完他的一番话，我心里有些犹豫：“这样好吗？毕竟...”  
“哎呀，怕什么，她是你老婆，又没什么见不得人的事你不知道的，这么做也是为了她的身体考虑。不会有问题的，回头把你看到的告诉我，我也好对症下药啊。”  
“不...不行，这样做不太厚道，连隐私都不给...”  
“白痴郑在玹，现在还跟我高谈阔论什么人权吗？我让你把嫂子带来我瞧瞧，你又死不情愿。现在问你她都有什么异常，你又说不出个所以然，就算我是华佗在世、咱们是八拜之交，那我也束手无策啊！”  
“对不起....但是这真的不行...我不能这样做，要是被他发现了，他会对我失去信任感的。”  
“...唉..我真是服了你了...”悠太长叹一口气，“反正你回去考虑考虑，想不想帮她早点恢复，全看你了...”  
是吗？  
这样做真的有帮助吗？  
看着他香甜地蜷缩在被子里的样子，我轻叹了一口气。  
悠太说的很对，如果一直这么放任不管，泰容的恢复可能性很难有突破。  
郑在玹，你到底在犹豫些什么呢？  
还是说...是在害怕些什么？  
难道你担心他恢复后，他就会不再像现在这么依赖你？他不再像现在这样独属于你一个人？  
你怎么可以这么自私！  
你要相信，他是爱你的，他以前就说过很多次，你要相信自己，也要相信他。  
没错，要相信他。  
而且...对于他的改变，对于他从不主动的冷淡，你不是也有很多疑问吗？难道你不想一探究竟吗？不想知道他一个人的时候会做些什么吗？  
越想越动摇，我烦躁地抓了抓头发，开始蹑手蹑脚地从床上爬起来穿衣服。  
走到客厅拨通了经纪公司的电话，我随便以腰伤为由请了个病假。  
把准备好的中式早餐同往常一样放在桌上，我在旁边留了个画着爱心的便签——  
「乖乖吃掉，我去上班了，等我回来哦。」  
有些紧张又有些忐忑地看着分针在表盘上慢悠悠地转过了一圈又一圈，我偷偷躲在反锁的客房里。  
一直等到近九点半，隔壁房间终于传来了水流声。  
看来，他起床了。  
尽量把耳朵贴在墙壁上，我屏息聆听——  
哗哗的水声停后不久，便传来开关房门的声音。  
应该是出去吃早餐了。  
又过了大概半小时的样子，主卧室的房门又开了。  
是回房了吗？  
我深吸了一口气，又在心里默念了一遍这个“善意欺骗”将带来的无数好处，接着便揣着壮肥的胆走到客房的阳台，探出半个身子。  
从这里只能看到卧房的一半景象，完全看不到他。  
于是，我脱了鞋子，轻手轻脚地爬上栏杆，小心地跨过两个阳台的间隔。  
堪堪扶稳栏杆，我一个闪身跳下来，利索地躲到阳台的窗帘后面。  
整个过程，我紧张地连大气都不敢出一下。在自己家却搞得像个做贼的...  
平了平心率，我便急切地往房间里窥探。  
一点点向左倾过脑袋，房里的物品一点点落入视野，king size的大床...床尾的米色贵妃榻...然后...我的视线就自然落在了他的身上。  
此时的他正坐在房间唯一的一对桌椅前，呆呆地看着眼前的墙壁，出神地看着。  
时间一分分过去...房门外的落地钟已经传来了好几次报时声，可他依旧没有动，一直保持着原先的姿势看着前方。  
而我也同样一动没动地这么偷偷观察了他一上午，而他完全没有发现外面我的存在。  
有些纳闷...  
那面墙壁上明明什么也没有，没有什么耐人寻思的抽象画，也没有什么高科技嵌入式屏幕，有的只有一面整理仪容用的大镜子，普通到不能再普通的镜子而已。值得他发呆这么久？  
又不耐烦的等了好一会儿，他终于站了起来，出了房间。不一会儿便传来厨房锅碗瓢盆的碰击声。  
要做午饭了吗？  
我低头看了看手表，都一点半了，这个时候才想起来吃午饭，真是！  
百无聊赖之下，我又跳回了原先的客房，伸展了一下因长时间蹲坐而酸痛的四肢。  
待听到泰容又回到了隔壁房间，我才重新爬回刚才偷窥的阳台。  
又看了一下午他美好的侧脸，毫无所获。  
没想到，他真的如我每次回家时看到的那样，只是干坐着，什么也没干。  
我丧气地揉了揉几乎快向左定型的脖子，装作什么也不知道地轻声来到客厅，又故意制造了大门开关的声音。  
“绒绒！我回来了！”我装作像往常一样疲惫地走向主卧门口，推开门。  
意料之内，泰容依然坐在那个位置，和以前每次回家时一样，他侧头看向上班归来出现在房门口的我，露出一个浅浅的笑。  
但今天的此刻，这一幕却忽然让我产生了一种不寒而栗的感觉。  
———————————————————————  
简单解决掉晚饭后就是我们两人的恩爱时光。  
听着浴室传来的水声，我没有同往常一样满怀期待在地板做五十个俯卧撑，而是走到那张泰容坐了一整天的沙发椅前。  
摸了一下垫子，几乎还可以感觉到他残留在椅子上的温度。  
我学着他的样子在那张椅子上端坐下来，镜子里是轻皱眉头的自己。  
他每次坐在这儿的时候在想什么呢？会不会想到我呢？  
卧室昏黄的暖色光透过镜子反射出来，所有东西的轮廓都被光线勾勒地朦胧而暧昧。  
我轻轻伸手触摸了一下冰冷的镜面。  
这里...也曾无数次被我们呼出的灼烫气息熏地迷蒙一片。  
他酡红的脸庞就倒映在这里，他仰着脖子吞咽津液时，喉间会发出难耐而压抑的哼气声。  
他双手撑在桌子上，颤抖着微睁双眼，露出脆弱又迷乱的眼神。  
我最无法忍受的眼神....  
这个时候，我的动作会变得有些粗暴，爆发的占有欲驱使我蛮横地把那个在胸前乱晃的脑袋抓起来，逼他去看镜子里同我在一起欢愉的画面...  
此刻，他身体早已软地任我摆布，眼中的光影随身后快速的律动时明时暗。  
也许是真的够害羞，他总会被镜中自己深陷情欲的样子刺激到，喷薄而出的白浊马上就把镜子污地一塌糊涂......  
他坐在这里的时候，会不会也联想起这些？

“哗——”内浴的移门声打断了我旖旎的回想，泰容系着腰带从一片氤氲水汽中走了出来。  
即使是披着暗示意味十足的浴袍，泰容的浑身依旧散发着一种单纯无邪的气息。  
无论看多少次，无论穿什么劲爆的衣服都无法消除的那种...小猫一样的柔软。  
见我目不转睛地盯着他瞧，他照例对我甜甜地笑了笑，坐到床边开始自顾自擦头发。  
我三步并两步走到他边上坐下，让他舒服地靠在我怀里，顺势接过他手里的活。  
“今天在家做了什么？”这是我每天的常规问题，虽然我知道他从不会回答。  
他低着头任由我摆弄干了头发，随后回过头轻轻地啄吻了一下我的嘴唇。  
我知道，这是他“已经准备好了”的暗示，每次都是如此。但是今天似乎早了一点。  
我温柔地回吻了他一会儿便渐渐进入了状态，他身上散发的香皂味让我沉迷不已。  
下腹很快有了一簇簇上涌的欲望，我一个俯身把他压在身下，开始舔吻他纤细的脖颈、形状姣好的锁骨，轻噬他划动的喉结，双手也不遗余力地撵上白皙胸膛上两点复苏的嫣红。  
“哥，还想要我做什么呢？嗯？”  
我喘着粗气憋住一股子劲，把蓄势待发的灼热抵在他下身的入口处，双手不间断地挑逗他的敏感点。  
就算是这种箭在弦上的时刻，我都在竭尽全力诱他开口，想要听他喊一声我的名字，想要听他说爱我，或者...只要发出一个音节就好。  
对于我的突然止步表示不解，他微撅了嘴唇把双腿缠上我的腰身。  
“乖，说出来，说出来我们就继续好不好？”我故意在他入口的褶皱处暧昧地磨蹭了一下。  
跟他对峙了半分钟，见他还是没有松口，我叹了口气，翻下身躺倒在他旁边。  
虽然以前等不到回答，我也会继续，但今天不知怎么的，突然没了兴致。  
也许是没有感受到意料之内的进入，他迟疑片刻便撑起了身体，不安地看向今天不在状态的我。  
“没事的...没事...”我大臂一伸，把他搂紧在怀里，不断吻着他的头顶心，直到胸口传来均匀的呼吸。  
“....我会把你治好的，一定会的...相信我...泰容…”

 

抱着突然坚定起来的决心，我索性又请了好几天假，天天蹲点观察他的行为。  
越观察越觉的担忧，以前我还自作聪明地以为他只是因为受刺激一时失语，但是没想到他会连续这么多天，不...也许已经连续两年...天天像个痴呆一样在家里发愣。  
“这种病很严重吧？”我把几天来看到的情况都告诉了悠太。  
“....这样的病例确实特殊，嫂子显然不是失语+自闭这么简单，”  
悠太点了根烟思索了一会儿，“不过我也不能妄下定论...改天，你还是带来我瞧瞧吧，。”  
“......”  
“喂喂，郑在玹你这什么眼神啊？这件事你可一定不能再马虎下去了...”  
“我知道...”我咳咳地驱走喷到我脸上的烟味，“那...你能明天过来看看他吗，要他出门可能会有些困难。”  
“这个没问题的啦。我很好相处的，让嫂子不要太紧张^^”

不要太紧张吗？  
任谁看到你现在这样一副嘴巴能塞鸡蛋的见鬼表情都会紧张吧？  
现在的我正一边懊悔一边郁闷地安抚着身边同样因见到生人而慌张不安的泰容。  
“郑.. 郑在玹....你你...你...”中本悠太打量完了泰容又紧接着打量我，用那种重新认识我的眼神。  
“你个毛线！你到底是不是专业的啊？一点职业操守都没有。”我有些羞愤地白了他一眼。  
“哦....哦哦...”悠太那混账又不要脸地看了泰容好一会儿，才终于开始进入常规的问话。  
“额...你好...我叫中本悠太，是郑在玹的朋友，很高兴认识你。”悠太试探着打开话题。  
“......”泰容愣了一会儿，对坐在对面沙发上的陌生男人点了点头。  
悠太笑了笑，继续问，“那你叫什么呢？能告诉我吗？”  
顿了一会儿，泰容求助地看了看我，低下头不吱声。  
“他叫李泰容。”我这个人就是心比较软。  
悠太瞬间收起贱兮兮的笑容，转头用一种看动物的眼神看着我，“我问你了吗？”  
“你明知道他不能说话，还问这些...”高中同桌真的靠谱吗？  
“不能说话不代表不能对话啊！郑在玹，我拜托你——”悠太对我比了个缝上嘴巴的手势。  
“......”  
尝试着和泰容开了几次话题，都不成功。  
悠太和我对了对眼色，接着对他说，“泰容，不如这样，我让在玹离开一会儿。我们单独聊二十分钟，你能信任我吗？”  
感受到泰容抓着我的手猛地紧了紧，我第一反应是有些高兴的，至少他很依赖我。  
但是为了他的治疗...  
“乖，悠太是个好人，你可以完全相信他。我就出去一会会儿，马上就回来的，嗯？”

熬过了一个人在家门口溜达的二十分钟，我赶忙又奔回客厅。  
回去的时候，悠太还在问着泰容什么问题，听到我开门的声音，两人都抬头看向我。  
泰容慌张的表情和不对劲的眼神让我心里一沉。  
“怎么样？”我急切地把悠太拉到房间询问。  
“刚才我先给他做了智力测试，逻辑拼图之类，当然...他没有问题的。但是，和他的对话却很难进行，我告诉他只需要点头或摇头，他还是有好多问题不回答。所以，我觉得他不是说不出口，而是在有意识地回避交流。”  
“可是我和他在一起的时候没觉得啊？”  
“...你看，我已经把他做出回答的几个问题都记录了下来，基本上是常识性的问题。而和他自己有关的，他都不太愿意透露。”  
“说明什么？”  
“我和他接触时间实在太短，还不能肯定。这样，你先把他的身份信息给到我，我要去档案库查一下他以前的病历。”  
犹豫了一会儿，我还是把他的身份证明拿给了悠太，“那个...悠太，其实他也是我以前的队友，所以这件事情不能太张扬。之前我一直瞒着你很抱歉，但这件事还是要拜托你。”  
“哎呀我懂得，兄弟的事情就是我的事情，你放心，我会尽力的。”  
事实证明，那天将悠太带到家里来确实是对泰容造成了不小的刺激。  
我明显察觉到，从此之后，他的笑容少了，对着镜子发呆的次数多了。  
有时候，他完全沉浸在那面镜子里，连我出门、回家都毫无察觉。  
我有一种不详的感觉——我快把爱我的泰容丢了。

 

「美貌少年Narcissus受到被他拒绝的众仙女合力诅咒——坠入恋爱却永远得不到恋爱对象。  
而验证这个诅咒的事实便是他爱上了自己在泉中的倒影。  
想要接近、想要亲吻、想要伸开双臂拥抱，却每每在接触到水面的刹那，对方消失在涟涟碧波中。  
就这样悲凄地为爱情消损了身体，最终郁郁而终，化成清池旁的一株水仙」  
这是我第二张个人专辑的主打歌曲的MV，一个以扯谈的希腊神话为主题的爱情悲剧。  
合上剧本，我心不在焉地听着导演跟我指导怎么模拟在水中跳舞的效果。  
我的心思全然不在手头的工作上，脑子里满满的都是和泰容相关的事情，只想着今天能早点完工，早点把他从对那面镜子的沉迷中拉出来。  
是的，我在吃醋，在担心，更是在害怕。  
我越发觉得，他像是卷入了那面镜子，眼神深沉而缠绵。  
那天晚上回家，我便做了一件可怕的事，一件让我追悔莫及的事情。  
趁他睡熟后，我把家里所有镜子，所有带镜面的物品都一并清除掉了，彻底地销毁。  
而第二天，上帝为了报复我自私的行为，让我见到了我最不愿看到的一幕。  
家里像是被强盗洗劫过一样，柜门、抽屉全部被翻了个遍，我最爱的那个人，还是刚爬起床的样子，衣衫不整地一个人缩在床上哭地一抽一抽的。  
我瞬间联想倒了希腊神话中那个整日以泪洗面的水仙少年。  
而我，堪比那个明明深爱他却对他吓了恶咒的歹毒仙女。  
我为了什么要干出这样伤害他的蠢事？  
来不及把自己骂个遍，我就冲过去把他搂紧到怀里。  
“...绒绒...对不起...对不起...是我的错......”我轻喃着拍着他的背，像是哄着一个被抢走了玩具的孩子。  
“我明天就把镜子买回来，和以前一样，好不好？别哭了。”我心疼地不断亲吻他。  
好在他很快接受了我的道歉，在我怀里点了点头。  
“乖...不哭了...会好的，都会回来的。”看他情绪稳定了，我微笑着用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的。  
他有点害羞地挂到我身上，把全身的重量都放心地交给我。  
我温柔地不断爱抚他，不断着对他说着保证的话。  
渐渐的，爱抚变成了暧昧的磨蹭，我们很快便坠入了妙不可言的情欲海洋中。

 

那件事之后，我把家里还原成了最初的样子，同时也进行了一次深刻的自我检讨。  
对于泰容的状态，我希望采用更顺其自然的方式，而非急于求成。  
找心理医生什么的真的那么管用吗？  
有那样的心思为什么自己不多花点时间陪陪他呢？  
他一个人起床、一个人吃饭的时候、一个人坐着发呆的时候，我在哪里？  
其实演出卖不卖座、人气高不高、专辑销量如何，我并没有那么在乎，我的生活中，最重要也唯一重要的，只有泰容而已。  
现在这样忙碌的工作，导致我在家的时间非常有限。  
也许，等这张专辑发完了，我也可以计划隐退了。  
其实做个教师什么的也很不错，不仅坚持了自己的爱好，还可以有很多寒暑假的自由时间。  
看着他在我眼前晃来晃去，一边收拾桌上的碟子，一边不忘叉着腰不满我刚把他最爱的电视频道转掉。  
我坦然地想......只要维持这样的生活，就已经是最大的幸福了。  
自从和他恋爱开始，我就不断告诫自己，不要贪得无厌。  
仔细想想，现在的生活是我以前梦寐以求的，和他朝夕相处、柴米油盐、晚上腻在一起做爱。  
就算他永远只能维持这样，只要能继续以前那样的日子就好，只要我们一直在一起...就什么都好。  
所以，我不想再换着法子诱导他主动说爱我，不想再把对我们爱情的不自信归罪到一面镜子上，不想介意他是在故作痴呆还是逃避以前的什么阴影。  
就算是陪他一起永远发呆，我也愿意。  
只要他是我的泰容哥就够了。  
只要他是李泰容，我就会一直陪着他，不离不弃。

所以，悠太再次找到我的时候，我几乎已经忘记了曾经拜托过他的事。  
电话那头的声音带着小心翼翼的口吻，  
“在玹…关于嫂子的事情....我这边有一些重要的事情要和你说。”  
欲言又止，似是找不到合适措辞的停顿。  
不像悠太平时的性格，我心里顿时有些疑惑。  
“今天下午，老地方。”  
我和悠太的老地方一般有两个，一家咖啡馆和一所健身房，显然他今天的意思应该是前者。  
也好，虽然泰容的事情我已经想通了，不过，无论如何还是要和悠太碰个面，谢谢他的上心。  
到了我们经常见面的咖啡厅，走进我们经常去的雅间，悠太早就等在了那里，他双肘撑在桌几上，低着头不知在想些什么。  
和他打了个招呼就坐到了对面，看到桌子上放着的一些文件，我这才想起来之前悠太说过帮我去查泰容病历的事情。  
“悠太，这是泰容哥以前的病历吗？”  
我一坐下来就好奇地拿起了其中的一张纸，却越看越觉得不对头。  
文件是用韩文写的，还是扫描版，不是很清晰。  
但怎么看也不像是在描述医院病人的情况，更像是一张...保证书。  
视线从手中的文件上移开，我疑惑地抬头瞅了眼默不作声的悠太，等着他的解释。  
“这是...韩国XX整形医院的保密书...我是非法获取的。”他斟酌着字眼。  
“哦...啊？”  
悠太叹了口气，终于今天第一次对上了我的目光，“这个你别管，你先看看...下面的落款...和时间。”  
我的视线飘到了文件的最后一行，心里顿时咯噔了一下。  
保证书的签署时间：两年前的9月份。  
文件上的红章，是医院的主治医生的，另一个签名，虽然有些潦草，但是我一下就认了出来，是...金道英的。  
我不会认错，作为团队出道以来，这个签名我至少看过上千次。  
我不会认错的...  
“怎么会？道英他不是那年春天就...就出意外了吗？这份文件是哪来的？”我心底开始隐隐不安。  
“在玹...”悠太的眼中突然带上了一种‘我很抱歉’的情绪，  
“这个东西是我今天刚刚搞到手的...在玹....”他又叫了一声我的名字，“我接下来告诉你的话也许对你来说会一时难以接受。”  
...那就不要说了....  
我听到自己心里有一个细小的声音发出。  
悠太用无奈而充满歉意的眼神正视我。  
“在玹...泰容，他...两年前就身亡了。”一字一字，有如平地惊雷。  
“你说的什么触霉头话？你开什么玩笑你？”怒不可遏，我直接拍着桌子站了起来。  
“在玹，你不要激动。你听我说...”  
悠太把我按到了位子上，又翻找到了另一张复印文件递给我，  
“之前，我在资料库查泰容的病历时，偶然查到了这份两年前的死亡证明。我当时就觉得很奇怪。幸好，我在警局有个关系不错的朋友，就想让他帮忙确认一下是不是搞错了。但是他们反复核实，说没有错。我这才发觉了事情的蹊跷，便直接去了警局，让他帮忙调出了两年前那起爆炸事故的资料。事故非常严重...泰容他是当场死亡的，而另一个被他护在身下的少年，也受了伤，被送进了首尔医院。因为爆炸发生在影视拍摄地，他们经...也就是你以前的经济公司，第一时间获知后可能封锁了消息，反正媒体没有报道具体的死伤人员身份。”  
“不可能的！你搞错了...”我拼命地摇着头，“虽然事故之后我们就解散了，但是那个夏天，泰容还和我发短信呢。”  
“在玹...在他主动来找你之前，你有找泰容的亲人查证过吗？”  
“不...不可能是那样的！....明明是金道英死了，是他死了！泰容哥还一直留着和他的合照呢...我可以回去拿给你看，就在房里，我可以拿来给你看......”我的脑子已开始变得很乱，我需要马上回家，回家把真相证明给悠太看。  
扔了张纸币在桌上，我一把抓了好友的手臂，拽着他往外面跑。  
“郑在玹！你究竟要我怎么跟你解释？”悠太被我一路拖到了停车库，这才终于甩开了我的手。  
此时的他似乎也怒了，跑到我跟前一把揪住了我的领子，恶狠狠地看着我，  
“你给我听清楚！那个不是李泰容，你清醒了吗？那个人他根本不是李泰容！！”  
愣愣的听着悠太的咆哮声，我感到一阵晕眩。  
“你他妈说什么呢？你敢再说一次！”  
“我说！...那个人...唔...”原本振聋发聩的咆哮声戛然而止。  
低头一看，原来是气急败坏的我一拳揍在了他的肚子上，他疼的一下子弓起了身体。  
不过很快，带着盛怒的眼神瞪向我，狠狠的迎面一拳反击。  
“唔...”眼前一黑，我的脸颊很快肿了起来。  
“你他妈吃错药了，”悠太愤愤地看向我，  
“李泰容早就已经死了，为了救那个姓金的死了，你打我也改变不了这个事...”  
“混账！”我又招呼了他一拳。  
又平白无故吃了一拳的悠太总算彻底怒了，撸起了衬衫袖子和我开打。  
虽然好久没有打架了，但是经常拉筋训练的我要制服眼前四肢简单的心理医生还是游刃有余的。  
但是要让他闭上满口胡言的嘴巴，还需要一些时间。  
我的双眼盛满了熊熊怒火，双手落在他的喉头。  
眼前这个满口谎言的骗子竟还在拼命地摇晃着我，想要他认同我的观点似的。  
我一点点收紧了虎口。  
很快，他的脸孔开始扭曲变形，我不知道是因为我头晕看不真切了还是其他的原因。  
这个疯子的双手胡乱抓着，想要掰开我的手，想要继续疯言疯语。  
又过了一会儿，他的嗓子开始发出一种奇怪的声音。  
在我气到发红的双眼中，他的脸孔也变成了猪肝红。  
慢慢的，他原本睁大的双眼无力地合上了，像是两扇逆着风好不容易关上的门。  
终于可以让他永远闭嘴了...  
原来这比拧干一块毛巾还要轻松的多......  
沿着监视器照不到的墙壁阴影，我把他拖到了他那辆银灰宝马边上。  
从他口袋里摸出了他的车钥匙，开了后备箱，把他搬进去，放成躬身侧躺的姿势。  
想了会儿，我又摸出了他的手机，关闭。  
下面是最关键的部分。  
我在后备箱里找出了一块擦车用的毛巾，把钥匙和手机都擦了一遍，  
当然，比较好的做法是再把他的指纹重新印上去。  
但是，我没有戴专业手套，做这些太麻烦了，况且这里不宜久留，果断放弃。  
合上后备箱，等待5分钟后传来车门自动锁止的声音：“咔嚓！”  
这个时候，我发现了一件非常奇怪的事情。  
——咦，明明说好一起去“老地方”健身的，怎么一向守时的同桌今天竟然放了我鸽子呢？  
我非常着急，于是打了他的手机。  
“对不起，您所拨打的手机暂时无法接通。”  
我觉得很疑惑，但是那个家伙已经让我等了一个小时，我等不下去了，便开车回到了家里。  
之后我又拨了他好几次电话，都是关机状态。  
希望没有出什么事才好。  
回到家，我照例先走到了房门口。  
“泰容，我回来了！”  
推开门，那个好看的男人果然坐在他经常发呆的位子上。  
听到开门声，他转过脑袋，刚想冲我甜甜地笑，却突然站了起来，看着我的神色一片慌张。  
看到他满脸愕然的表情，我突然有些后悔，后悔就这么全身是伤地出现在他面前。  
一定把他吓到了吧。  
这时，他已经踢了椅子跑到我跟前，眼神满是疑惑和心疼。  
我艰难地笑了笑，刚想开口告诉他我没事，却不料扯动了嘴角的伤，疼的我倒抽了一口气。  
略带责怪地捂住我的嘴，他轻轻摇了摇头，随后把我扶到了沙发上坐下。  
这是近一个礼拜以来的第一次，他没有为沉浸在那面令他不可自拔的镜子里而忽略我。  
虽然全身都很疼，但我心里反而有了一丝丝失而复得的甜蜜感。  
我想泰容还是爱我的。  
看着他一边擦着泪一边忙里忙外地找来药箱给我上药，我更能确认这一点。


End file.
